Life Mate
by Datchi
Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts on Kagome.


* * *

Ok its back. The reviesed inuyasha fanic Life Mate if lots of ppl seem to like this then maybe I'll do one on Kagome's view! Well hope you enjoy.

Discliamer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the other anime characters.... I would like to own it but sadly I don't.

* * *

I remember the first time I looked at her, really looked at her. At that instant she was all that really mattered to me. I mean sure I had cared for others in my life. Those mainly being Kikyo and my mother. But Kagome was different from them. Way different. 

When I talked to her I knew that she was mine. It was as if I needed her to feel complete. As if without her I would die not really liveing. Never know anything. I would be blind, mute, and deaf without her. She was all that mattered. When she was in danger I just had to protect her. When she feared something I had to banish that fear.

If I had the choice I would have taken her somewhere that no one could ever find us, never letting harm come to her. But I also knew her nature. That she wanted.... no needed to help people.... and so I let her because without helping and being with others she would slowly die inside until she was but a shell of what she was. Like my mother did when my father took her as his mate. He took her away from society, thinking that it would be better, less sorrow would occur. He was wrong and in the end both died. Him in battle protecting us and after awhile her dying of the shame of a half demon child. Mother was raised different then Kagome. It was instilled in her that demons where tricksters, devils if you will. Father changed that belief but it was always there, under the surface. So I knew that to keep Kagome from sharing the same fate as mother I had to let her be herself and develope her own ways with me standing on the side guiding her. It's working for the most part.

I'm possessive of Kagome. When people talk to her I wanted to hurt them for taking her attention away from me. She belongs to me. And only to me. Kikyo was different I admit. I think I felt trace amounts of what Kagome would be in her. Kikyo and I weren't true life mates. For a time I had believed that she was but their already was a lingering doubt in my mind and soul. I have never mated with her because of this.

We dog demons are very loyal to our mates. Our souls connected. When Kikyo died all ties that had bound me to her were gone. When Kagome awakened me I will admit I was going to kill her. I didn't know what she was to me yet. You ask me how I didn't know? Have you every woken up from a long and dreamless sleep and not all of your senses have awaked with you? Well that was why I was about to kill her. That and the fact that she had something that was mine. Didn't I mention that I was possessive.

Kagome and the jewel are mine. My tree is also mine. Why is the tree mine you ask? Because my blood has passed through that tree when Kikyo shot me with that damned arrow. I was bound to it for so long that my scent passed into it. And it's into me. Now that I think of the tree, you could say that the whole forest is mine including all the surrounding villages. You didn't think I protected the villages out of the good of my heart did you? Not even Kagome's wanting me to protect something that I don't already have half a mind to protect would make me risk my blood and flesh....or that of my mates for that matter.

Even though it seems as if Kagome makes the decisions in our so called group, I'm the one who makes the finale choice on what happens. I let her choose which way to travel and I usually allow her to make her own decisions. I just make sure it is safe. The only reason I let that little fox brat join us in our travels is because it was my way of showing to other male demons that kagome is 'pupped'!

What does that mean? Since Kagome is too young to bear my pups I used the little fur ball as my way of showing that since Kagome has a child to take care of she's too busy to take on other males. And since she's mine already, I can focus on getting us out of the situations my mate gets us into. Our other companions are just that, companions. Sango is another female for Kagome to talk to. And Miroku is a male to lighten the mood for my mate. He's also there to show Kagome that I am way better then the other males. I don't fondle other females. I mean what male would want another when they already have one female. I'm possessive not greedy.

When we're finished our quest I will make sure Kagome becomes my mate physically. She will bear me pups and be my companion for the years to come. I know that she will eventually die. My blood and her being a miko will keep her alive much longer then normal humans.

When she dies I will choose to move into the next life with her. I will find her like I have found her in many other lifetimes. Our souls are connected. Hopefully I won't have to wait as long for her as I did in this lifetime. But it's all worth it in the end.

* * *

Wow it took me awhile to finnish this fanfic. Almost 2 hrs. I know Inuyasha seems a bit over arrogant but when I started writing he just turned out that way. Well anyway if you see any spelling/grammer etc mistakes please tell me. Thanks 


End file.
